A Parallel Universe
by amycharys
Summary: Harry and Ron finally let their feelings known to each other. SLASH! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if this fic angers or disgusts anyone, but I felt, after reading similar fics on that I should give it a go. So, here it is:**

**A Parallel Universe**

Harry sat on his bed. It was a cold snowy December night and he couldn't sleep. He glanced over to the four-poster bed to his right where he could here his best friend. Ron, snoring. Not only was Ron his best friend, but also he was the object of Harry's desire. Harry knew that Ron's young sister, Ginny, liked him, and he played that part back to her, but it was all a ploy to take away the fact that it was really Ron Harry was after. He knew he could probably never have him. Ron fancied Hermione so much. Or maybe was Ron only doing the same as Harry, and acting it to stop other students seeing his true self.

Harry slid down further into his covers to try and block out the cold air that wound it's way around the dormitory he shared with four other males in his year. Harry could feel his upper body beginning to warm up and sleep beginning to overtake his confused mind. With sleep came his dreams, dreams of Ron, and what would become of them.

His dream that night was the same as any other night. Ron was with him in the library…

…Harry and Ron were sat at one of the smaller tables at the back of the library where no one would be able to find or see them. They were writing out in neat their Potions essays for the next day.

"Hey, Harry, you got any spare parchment?"

Harry glanced round to look at Ron, just as Ron turned to repeat the question to Harry. In that one moment their eyes connected in a gaze that wouldn't be broken until one of them did the most drastic of things. Harry leant forward and placed a hard kiss on Ron's lips. Then, realising what he had done, broke away, gathered his things together and fled from the library. Ron looked after him, feeling confused. He sat at the table for some considerable time before coming to his senses and running after Harry.

"Harry, wait!" He shouted out to no one in particular in the cold, dark corridors of the castle.

Harry could hear a faint voice from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on where it was. He was sat up in his dormitory, on his bed with the curtains drawn. He sat with his head up against the headboard, staring into his lap. In just that one kiss, his cock had sprung to life, begging to be released from his trousers. Harry was just about to remove his cock from its confines and release all the built up pressure when he heard the dormitory door open. It could only be one person entering the dormitory; everyone else had gone into Hogsmeade for the day. It was only Harry and Ron who had not been allowed down, due to fear of Death eaters lurking where no-one could tell.

"Mate, you alright?" Harry heard Ron's gruff, bodiless voice ask him.

"I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" Harry answered tetchily.

"You ran off, that's all. I just wondered if you were OK." Ron told him.

"Wait a minute," Harry called out, "You weren't bothered by … by what I did?" He asked hesitantly.

Ron came and opened the curtains on Harry's bed and climbed onto the bed to sit in front of Harry. Closing the curtain behind himself, Ron placed an Impertuable charm on the bed.

"Why should I be bothered?" Ron asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Then he leaned forwards and kissed Harry.

"I've been waiting so long for you to do that to me, I never thought you would, I thought you were all for Ginny."

"I thought you were only after Hermione." Harry laughed before kissing Ron again.

The kiss deepened as Harry's tongue ran along Ron's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ron granted entrance readily. Their tongues met in the middle and battled for dominance over the area of soft, pink flesh. Harry could taste chocolate frogs on Ron's tongue and savoured it. Ron could taste salt, and wondered if Harry had been crying. He wasn't about to ask, though, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of him and Harry.

Soon enough, kissing wasn't enough for either young male. They needed more, they needed to be able to feel skin on skin, be more intimate with each other. They didn't know who started it, but as soon as one bit of clothing was gone, they were all gone. Harry started moving by grinding his hips against Ron's, rubbing their erections together. Feeling the intense pleasure it was causing. Ron heard Harry moan into his mouth and went to take hold of his shaft. Harry felt Ron's movements and took hold of his hand. Breaking from the kiss he shook his head. Ron looked at him questioningly.

"We have all night." Harry answered the silent question.

Ron wrapped his hands into Harry's thick black hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even more. Harry started grinding again, and Ron began to move his own hips in rhythm with Harry's. Harry moved his lips from Ron's and down to Ron's neck where he nipped and sucked at the soft flesh. Ron threw back his head so Harry could get a better surface to "work" on. Ron ran his hands up and down Harry's back, all the while still grinding his hips against Harry's. Ron's hands found their way to Harry's firm arse and began kneading the supple flesh. Harry moaned into Ron's neck and moved his mouth to Ron's nipples, kissing his chest on the way down.

For Ron the pressure was building up too much, and before he knew what was happening, his hips were jerking erratically and he couldn't stop it. Harry leant back and grinded harder. As the pressure built in the two young males, the heat around the bed grew too. Harry reached for his wand and cast a spell on the bed, transforming it into a huge tank, the walls of the tank only being half a metre high. Ron was going to ask what Harry had done, when Harry tossed his wand to one side and started pumping his cock against Ron's harder and faster. Harry knew that Ron wouldn't last as long as he could so took hold of Ron's hand and placed on the topside of his cock. Ron started to rub his hand up and down Harry's cock, his climax nearly upon him. Suddenly, a flash of blinding white light crashed in front of Ron's eyes and he came violently over Harry's belly and the bottom of the glass tank. Seeing the look of pure ecstasy on Ron's face only made Harry more aroused. Ron moved back, away from Harry, but only so he could get at his cock easier. Ron wrapped his whole hand around Harry's shaft and began rubbing forcefully. Harry's own hips began to jerk, and he could feel his own orgasm coming toward him. Ron rubbed harder, staring at Harry in his hand in fascination. He couldn't believe Harry was fucking his hand. Next thing Ron knew, Harry had come all over him and the glass tank. Ron looked to where the come was dripping down the side of the tank.

"What's the tank for?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out." Replied Harry mischievously before he leant over and kissed Ron hard on the lips.

**If you liked this fic please tell me. If you would like me to lengthen it, let me know. If you hated it, please, I'm not bothered, only your criticisms can make me a better author!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so you all asked me to lengthen this story, so here we go, the next chapter of the story …**

**Answers Revealed**

As the two boys sat in silence in the glass tank that was Harry's bed, Ron turned to Harry and captured his lips with his own.

"So, you going to tell me what the glass tank was for, or, is for?"

"Well, I was going to say that we can fuck all night and every time we come, it'll be saved up in here, that way we have a natural lubricant, for more adventurous fucking later on." Harry replied.

"That sounds good to me!" Ron said with a wink.

Turning round to face Ron fully, Harry pressed his lips hard to the redhead's. The kiss deepened almost instantly, tongues invading and hands wandering. As the two boys felt themselves becoming aroused for the second time that night, Ron felt his way down Harry's body to his again fully erect manhood. This time Harry did not push his hand away, but allowed Ron to carry on. Wrapping his hand wholly around Harry, Ron began to pump Harry's cock. As the raven-haired boy began to buck his hips, Ron pumped faster and faster, feeling the silky skin rushing in and out of his hand again and again. Hearing Harry's moans and grunts only spurred Ron on and he began to lick the tip of Harry. Harry could only look on through heavy lidded eyes as he watched Ron teasing his orgasm from him. Just as Ron licked Harry's tip once more, Harry bucked, sending his cock fully into Ron's mouth. Harry looked at Ron, whose movement has stopped. Harry removed his thumping cock from Ron and guided Ron's hand back to it. Ron began again at a slow rhythm, torturing Harry. Again Harry's hips began to buck, but this time erratically. Both knew the orgasm was coming, soon. Ron licked Harry's tip one last time then licked up from base to tip. This one last sensation was too much and Harry pulled away from Ron, coming violently over the bottom of the glass tank, sending come splashing up the sides.

As Harry lay panting on the floor of the tank, Ron crawled over and kissed him.

"You have no idea how sexy you look when you come like that." Ron told Harry.

"God, Ron, that was great!"

As Harry and Ron lay side-by-side in the fresh and old come, Harry thought of something.

Turning to Ron, Harry said: "No matter how much we want to, we're not allowed to suck each other into oblivion."

"What?"

"Well, we can suck each other, but we have to pull away, like I did, so that every drop of come possible, goes into the tank. It'll be so much more fun sliding around in this forever. And when we fuck we have to pull out of each other so that come goes only in this glass tank." Harry explained, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That sounds so good. You always come up with the best ideas, Harry."

"Now, let me return the favour!" Said Harry before moving himself to get a better grip on Ron's cock.

Harry took a firm grip on Ron's cock and began to run his hand up and down it slowly.

"You have no idea how much better it is when you aren't doing it to yourself," Harry told Ron.

"I bet I do." Ron gasped.

Harry ran his hand up Ron's shaft and rubbed his thumb over his tip. This earned a guttural groan from Ron, so Harry did it again and again. Running his hand down then up, then rubbing his thumb over Ron's tip.

"Oh, God, Harry!"

"What is it you want, my love?"#

"Need you … need to come … want you … want you to come … with me!" Ron managed in between gasps and moans.

"Tell me what you want, and you can have it." Said Harry with a wink.

"You … in me … come with me … together!"

Harry bent and kissed Ron, a deep sensual kiss that awoke their senses. As he kissed him, Harry moved his hand to Ron's ass. Harry eased one finger inside Ron and wiggled it around, causing Ron to squirm. Harry inserted another finger and made Ron's hole wider, he was getting Ron ready for what it would be like to have Harry inside him.

"This will hurt, my love." Harry told him.

"It's OK, I'd do anything for you." Ron managed while his breathing returned to normal. Harry hadn't noticed that he'd stopped his ministrations on Ron's cock.

"I'm going in now." Harry told Ron, kissing him while he pushed his again rock hard cock into Ron. Harry heard Ron grimace and stopped.

"Don't stop. I want you, I need you!"

Harry pushed in again, all the way in, filling Ron like he'd never filled anyone before. Ron was so tight, an anal virgin. Harry positioned Ron's legs on either side of his body and placed his own hands on the tank either side of Ron's head. Bending to kiss him, Harry started to move inside Ron. Ron immediately felt the harsh, burning pleasure of having another man inside of him. Harry heard Ron groan and stopped kissing him to look at his face from above. He looked like a fallen angel in Harry's eyes. The look of ecstasy on Ron's face told Harry that Ron needed and wanted more. Harry moved quicker and felt his heart begin to race, he saw Ron's chest start to heave and his eyes start to close. Ron felt his cock harden to it's most extreme, he knew when he came, it would be all over Harry and his own stomach. Harry knew this too, but took it in his stride, it's not like he'd never done this before. Harry felt his muscles tighten and knew he would have to pull out now. He removed himself from just as he came, sending come onto the side of the tank and onto Ron. Ron pointed at himself and Harry took him in his hand again, ready to finish the job he started. Harry rubbed his thumb over Ron's tip and stroked up and down his shaft only a few times before Ron began to buck his hips erratically and came, sending come splashing down onto the tank's floor.

"That … was … amazing!"

"Don't say anything, just enjoy the moment, you'll need to save your energy for later." Harry said, kissing Ron one last time before they settled down to sleep for a while.

**This was my next chapter. Don't worry; the next few chapters won't be as bad as this. And I'm sorry this one was shorter, but that tends to happen when it's only sex and smut in the chapter.**


End file.
